An Angel in Hell
by Being a genius is a drag
Summary: Hearing Ciel is taking off to Germany, Undertaker decides to have some "fun" in westernizing Japan. What he finds there intrigues and entertains him but he also gets something more than he could ever bargain for. Can he really pretend not to care when the chance for love is right there? (BOY X BOY LOVE!) you have been warned! The rest please enjoy. [Undertaker x OC] Reviews please!
1. She does not exist

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUI OR ITS CHARACTERS AT ALL (sadly T ^ T)

Main Pairing: Undertaker x OC

WARNING: YAOI/SHOUNEN AI (boy x boy love BL)

DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU KINDLY CLICK THAT 'BACK' BUTTON AND SEARCH ELSE WHERE (:

Chapter One: She does not exist. . .

It's been a few weeks since the Undertaker last fled from his encounter with Ciel and his demon butler, Sebastian at the elite school for boys. It was fun to play principal with them but now it was time to go on and find a new place to sabotage . . . temporarily that is. He had to admit to himself, not that he'd ever really say it aloud, it was fun to play with the Phantomhive boy and the demon butler. He had heard of their next destination before he left, they were headed to Germany. So that's one country to take off his list. But now he found himself in westernizing Japan where the streets were filled with merchants—mainly fruits and vegetables, no doubt freshly cropped, were being sold. Merchant stands, a few tea shops, restaurants, pottery shops, jewelry stands and a couple of random self-promoting scammers trying to sell who knows what. The Undertaker's shop, obviously, filled with weird relics and antiques not to forget to mention the mountain stack of coffins lying about, was by far the oddest shop in the neighborhood.

He rarely, if ever, had any customers. Scratch that, he never had customers, just a couple of trouble making kids, no doubt dared to wander his shop, and time to time, a few new friends paying a visit. '_Jingle'_, a bell rang softly, but loud enough to alert the Undertaker of potential customers. He had been sitting, staring to the clear sky before his attention turned towards the door with a wide grin, "Welcome~!" he welcomed eagerly and paused, the grin never leaving his face. "Speak of the devils, _friends_" the Undertaker's voice slowing on the last word. "What can I do for you and what can you do for me?" he voiced humorously with a hint of sarcasm. His "_friends"_ gave him a smug look as one in particular stepped up from the group wearing a loose dark blue robe and sandals. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were also brown, he was well tanned with several scars spread throughout his arms and minimally exposed chest and he was roughly around 38 years old.

"Same greeting as always newcomer" he smiled and sat across the Undertaker, waving off to his gang of men to leave the two alone. "Pickled eyes?" the Undertaker offered, holding a jar with a green slimy looking liquid with what was supposedly pickled eyes inside. The other huffed to his amusement, "I'm not looking to get charged newcomer". Undertaker never fazed his grin and instead shrugged his shoulders, "too bad" and he set aside the jar. "Sooo," Undertaker stretched his voice playfully, "what bring you here now Fujin?" he asked only to be answered with a piece of paper blocking his view. "Ohhh, what's this?" Undertaker took the paper intrigued. "It's a wanted poster for some woman," Fujin sighed, "The new landlord's going to pay real money for whoever finds this wench". Undertaker read the description written in Japanese letters, "_Beautiful, short, Light blond hair, and blue with green eyes, last seen running off south" _Undertaker read, "oh? Blue and green eyes?" he said intrigued by the description.

"And what can you possibly have that I'd want?" Undertaker grinned widely, now knowing fully well why his _friend_ paid a visit. "Always quick to make deals aren't we?" Fujin remarked sarcastically, his arms crossed with a small grin before pulling out a blueprint from his sleeve, "though I knew you'd ask, so I went ahead and got this". Undertaker smirked and rolled open the blueprint, "ohoho~", he snickered to himself, "however did you get your hands on this Fujin?" Fujin huffed, almost insulted but ignored the comment, "so have we got a deal Undertaker?" Undertaker's grin widened more, if that was even possible, "so, what do you want me to do?" Fujin blinked and laughed to himself, his voice hoarse and rough, "Just capture the wench".

Undertaker rose his brow, quite surprised to be given such an easy task. "I fail to see how someone obviously this noticeable is left up to me to find" Undertaker accepted the task but mocked it with sarcasm. Fujin grunted, quite insulted but quickly grinned again, "don't let her fool you, finding her is easy, and if catching her was easy, you wouldn't see me here, handing over that valuable blueprint" Fujin warned. He knew Undertaker was capable of such a task yet unaware of just how capable Undertaker really was and if only he knew, such a warning would not be necessary. Undertaker sighed, he wasn't very fond of this type of work, he much preferred the business he did back in England, but business was different in Japan, so he'd have to suck it up. "Always a pleasure doing business with you Fujin" it was obviously sarcastic but Fujin could care less, with the bounty soon to be collected, the price of the wanted girl was worth it.

"Don't make me regret handing over that to you" Fujin stood, stretching his arm as the other hand scratched lazily at his stomach. "When have you ever had to worry about something like that? ~" Undertaker mocked playfully as Fujin made his way to the door. "When you capture her, you know where we are" and with that last comment, Fujin exited the door, with another _'Jingle'_ ringing softly. _**Such a painfully easy and boring deal. . . **_Undertaker thought to himself but quickly smiled widely, re-unscrolling the blueprint. "Piece number 1 of 12" he snickered rolling it back up and stuffing it into his sleeve before sitting up and stretching, "Time to close shop for a bit," Undertaker yawned, "too bad, business was going good too" he said sarcastically with a wide grin.

Walking south through the dark and eerily quiet forest, Undertaker could not be more appreciative of the gloomy environment. "Picking such a dark place to hide out, aware of its reputation" Undertaker mumbled under his breath with a grin forming on his face,_** clever girl. . .**_

Meanwhile, camping out deep within the eerie forest, stretching out from under a pile of autumn colored leaves, awoke no one other than the target. The description was almost right, Hair as light as beige yet still noticeably blond, skin white yet not paled, and eyes with the lighter shades of peacock blue and green mixed in the pupil, but, one small peculiar detail was wrong. Not that it was ever suggested in the wanted poster's descriptions, it was more or less assumed by the captors and bounty collectors. . . . Female? Recalling that was never inscribed, it seemed to be easier to think of the target as female. Well, of course, why not? It made every bit of sense that someone as beautifully described would be female.

Maybe that was how "she" was not found, because "she" did not exist.

**(I know this was a very short chapter [bad way to start if I'm trying to get attention to my story—bad me] so sorry but I will be posting the next one soon, hopefully this caught your attention! . )**


	2. No one cares

Chapter Two: No one cares. . .

'_Swish', swish'_ Undertaker waved about his dangling sleeves as he trotted around casually whistling to himself. How on earth did the Undertaker plan on capturing a target he'd never seen? Tracking? It's not like he could do that even if wanted to. No, in fact there was no way he could catch his target, yet he continued on walking. "wah~, such a beautiful place~" Undertaker exhaled with a smile. Right . . . it was for the scenery. . .

Though no one in their right minds would ever call a deserted, dark, eerie and noiseless forest beautiful. But then again, this was Undertaker, what else is to be expected?

Farther away in the forest, the target dressed in a dark red females robe kept walking after having woken up shortly. He was running away from a man because men always made him uncomfortable, especially selfishly lustful men. He figured there would be wanted papers out, though it had only been a day since he escapes. No doubt there would be bounty collectors on the hunt by now so stopping wasn't an option. He wanted to be as far away from that _man. _The target twitched upon his recollection of bad memories while he was captured and detained by that horrid man. Of course nothing physical ever happened to him though it was evident in his enslaver's eyes. Apparently, his past enslaver was waiting for an opportune moment? Thankfully, for the target, he was able to flee before the "opportune moment" could come.

_**It's always been like this . . .**_ he thought to himself as he paced slowly, the memories of his life rushing through his head. He stopped, getting a view of the next village. Should he go? He was desperately hungry, he had money, but if the posters were out, he'd be risking getting taken back to that man. But what if the posters weren't out yet, he could make a quick stop. _**No!**_ He bit his lip, biting back the urge to enter the village. _'Grooowwl' _"Oh, great . . . not now" The boy whined to himself, feeling his hunger take over his logical reason to avoid the village.

So it was now due to his inconsolable hunger that he was sneaking through corners. Luckily, it was rather gloomy and foggy at this time, sneaking in for some food shouldn't be too hard. Of course he didn't plan on just taking the food and fleeing, he'd leave money behind he thought. After all, thievery just wasn't in him.

He could hear a few men's voices coming close and he quickly hid behind crates in an alley until they passed. He was also thankful that the village seemed to not have many people outside . . . which struck him as odd. Never the less, he continued on his search for food which was coming up to no avail. He stopped, peering his eyes out to make sure the coast was clear. Right, left, then right again. Slowly and steadily, he walked out, keeping his eyes out for signs of restaurants or shops nearby. But nothing.

"_Armory number 1. . .Armory number 2. . . And 3?"_ He read as that seemed to be the only thing around. "But why so many armories?" He mumbled to himself, starting to get suspicious of the area.

"It's so intruders don't have a chance of escaping" a rough voice spoke out, alarming the other. The target turned quickly, shocked to have been found so easily. "Oh? What's this? A pretty woman?" the other rose his brow, taking in the view of the beautiful "woman" standing surprised in front of him. He was ugly, huge, and rugged, with black hair and brown eyes, a scar running down his left eye and a stubby beard. "Please . . . I was just lost" the target said slowly, having reason to believe the other hadn't recognized him by his features meaning the news of his escape had not reached this man.

"I take it that'd have to be true, you see, this camp doesn't get many women around" he said oddly sleazily. The beautiful target paused a bit, _**a-a camp?!**_ "Though, we really don't ever get any women _alone_" he smirked slowing down on the last word, "you're a runaway" he guessed it and the target's eyes widened. "And judging by the surprised look on your face, I'm taking it I'm right" he laughed bitterly to himself. He glanced back to the intruder, his gaze more serious, "that also means whoever you belonged to probably wants a good sum for you back," he grinned, "or dead". The other stood surprised, panicking in his head. _**What should I do? At this rate, even if he doesn't know who I am, I'll be taken back! Should I try and fight him and hope to knock him out and run? Do I even have any other option?**_

"But I won't do that," he suddenly said making the other pause in surprise, "no, I'd be very stupid to do that" and he laughed approaching the beautiful boy he presumed a woman, "when I can just play with you first". The target winced, taking a step back, raising his arms in defense, ready to fight, with a serious gaze. The other stopped, paused for a few seconds before laughing out loud outrageously and mockingly to the other. The target frowned a bit, quite insulted by that, "don't think I can't put up a fight!" he warned though the other was still not convinced.

"A fight? Oh no no no, never would I hit a lady I planned on screwing," he smirked, "that is, until I've already had my share of the fun". The other paused, "s-share . . .?" he muttered, getting an eerie feeling from it. The man just smirked and drew his fingers to his mouth and blew out a loud whistle before grinning to the target, "you'll see soon angel face". Within a matter of seconds, several other men came surrounding and whistling to the targeted boy.

"What you got here?" one said, snickering along with several others as they eyed him up constantly with their lecherous gazes. Feeling cornered, the targeted boy momentarily panicked, what should he do?

"I figured," the rugged man rose his voice, announcing to his fellow men, "that once we have some fun with our little stowaway, we could return her for a fee, doesn't that sound like a good idea men?" The others immediately talked amongst themselves, sounding excited, soon all agreeing to this plan.

_**Run! Run! Run! RUN!**_ He yelled in his head and finally bolted towards the alleyway as quickly as he could, his little heart pounding in great fear. "Where do you think you're going!?" One man, slim and lanky grabbed him from the hair and slammed down, forcing him to the floor roughly. The target grunted in slight pain and quickly drew out his hair pin which had a small blade at the end and slashed the lanky man's hand. He yelled in surprised pain, blood coursing out. The boy got up, pushing aside the man and began running again only to be stopped by another appearing abruptly in front of him, roughly grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Let me go!" the blond squirmed. "Wahh!" he squealed being shoved roughly to the wall as the others closed in. "You little bitch!" the lanky man came running with his fist out and in fear the boy closed his, bracing for the impact. . . . . he opened his eyes surprised to see the rugged man holding the other one down. "We do not bruise or cut women we haven't played with you idiot!" he looked angry as he twisted the other's arm behind his back, making his shriek in pain. "Damn you!" the lanky man cursed, "the bitch cut me!" he scowled making excuses.

"WE DO NOT BRUISE THE WOMEN WE HAVEN'T SCREWED YET!" he yelled this time, making everyone around him shut up. _**H-he's c-crazy!—this man is insane!**_ The blond screamed in his head as the rugged man came approaching him once more, only with the rest of his scoundrel group of men closing in as well. His breathing quickened, fear sinking in, his body quivering and frozen, keeping from him being able to run again. "I- I-I-I AM NOT A WOMAN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs in a last attempt, hoping that would discourage them. They paused for a moment, observing his chest, noting that it was obviously flat.

The rugged man then snickered and laughed slowly louder before setting his dark gaze back on him, "we can work with that".

Meanwhile, still back in the forest, the Undertaker continued his "happy" whistling as he trotted along before he stopped upon a small village. "_LET ME GO!"_ a voice rang out loud. The Undertaker paused, "have I found you rather quickly?" he said to himself as a grin grew across his face, "I think I have~".

Kicking and screaming, he punched where he could as his clothes were ripped and shredded from him as they held him down forcibly. He could feel their disgusting hands trying to roam his body as he struggled. His eyes watered, this is why he hated men. Because they could never control their lust, could never their need to dominate over him. It had been like this all his life, everywhere he went, always becoming the "possession" of a new selfish and greedy "lord", always the victim of assaulters like these. And never had any man proven him wrong about them. And now he had to brace himself as this mob of attackers could very well be the very mob who succeed in taking him.

He hated this . . . he hated all of this . . . and as they tore away at his robe, trying to defile him with their lands and reeking mouths, he let out his first set of tears, tears he'd never had to shed before. No one ever cared about him truly, no one ever bothered to know him really, and always he was the target of someone's perverse desires . . . couldn't he be just a little wrong? For once, couldn't he just be wrong?

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" he shouted and sobbed, doubting any one would come for him _because nobody_. . . '_gurck'_ there was a gagging noise and something splatted down his face and everything stopped. _"You bastard!_" he heard curses thrown only to be soon followed by shrieks and then silence. The boy paused, unsure of what had happened as he rose his hands to his face, _**I-is this BLOOD?!**_ His eyes widened, breaths quickening . . . _because nobody. . . _

Sitting up slowly, his eyed widened in horror to scene of blood splattered about everywhere with one tall man in black odd clothing with hair long and silver hiding his face, with only a wide grin across his face standing in the middle of it. "You called~" a soothing voice called out with a playful tone.

_Because nobody . . . cared . . .? _

**(I know chapter 2 was a little boring but I didn't want them to meet with Undertaker capturing him by chance, I wanted something exciting so I hope this will do)**


	3. Interesting

Chapter Three: Interesting

His eyes blazed in bewilderment as they laid frozen on the sole man who had just killed—no, slaughtered the mob of despicable men around him. His breaths were quick, never once slowing down, his heart raced, and no doubt he shook in fear, numb and frozen. Undertaker paused watching the frail "creature" on the ground, tattered in what could now be called rags, quiver and remain speechless. It was silent for a few moments and the target only sat there, unmoving and devoid of all motion. Undertaker waited a few more seconds . . . . "Speechless?"

The shocked boy winced upon hearing that voice again. He stared and stared at the man who stood waiting, did he want to kill him? Hurt him? Sell him? . . . _Use him_?

"W-why did you kill them?" it came out, seemingly escaping his mouth surprised he spoke since he had believed he had asked in his head. "Eh?" Undertaker huffed to himself, quite surprised at the boy's first set of words to him. How strange that this boy asked about his attackers first, asking why they were killed rather than why he was saved. Undertaker rose his row, not that it was visible to the other. _**That's an interesting reaction . . . **_

The boy finally managed to avert his gaze away from the tall _murderer_ and turned his attention to the hoard of bodies that laid blood covered and lifeless on the dirt. Even though he had just been assaulted, he couldn't help but feel horrible that they were dead. Sure, they were selfish lecherous men who prayed on the weak but somehow, deep in the boy's judgment, this was wrong . . .

"Y-you didn't have to do this . . ." the boy found himself speaking again, surprised at his mouth for running its tongue. The Undertaker had to admit to himself, he was a bit taken back with the target in front of him, now he was telling him that killing them was unnecessary? The beautiful boy was strange . . . he was very strange.

"Oh? ~" Undertaker remarked playfully none the less. "I was sure I heard someone yell for help," Undertaker said recollecting, raising his finger to his bottom lip as if he were pondering, "did I come to help the wrong person perhaps? ~" He mocked, reminding the other of his desperately pathetic plea for help.

The other paused, _**H-help? **_, the word lingered in his mind, his gaze frozen once more in shock. Had he heard that right? Did he really just say help? _**No!**_ , The boy snapped to himself in his mind, he had to admit that never once was he saved by any person, not to mention by any _man._ But even this was too much for him to take in, too much for it to be real anyways . . .

"I-I did want help!" He found himself raising his voice, "B-but this . . ." he looked back to the scattered bodies bathed in their own blood, "This is cruel . . ." he muttered slowly. The Undertaker was bewildered by the strange boy but like always, he thought to himself, _**Humans are interesting . . . **_

"Cruel?" Undertaker slurred and the boy paused eyes wide to find Undertaker suddenly a few centimeters away from him, "Cruel? . . ." He laughed with a feral grin, "You've no idea what cruel is" His voice was serious with no room for any of his previous playful tone there. The boy's eyes stayed wide in shock, almost afraid of the new tone the other used.

Undertaker noted and gave a small grin, "Of course, I couldn't expect you to understand~" he moved back quickly reverting to his playful tone. The boy's breathing was still, he hadn't noticed that he had stopped. Confused, he blinked, he could've sworn there was malice in the other's voice but it passed so quickly, he couldn't determine whether or not if it was real. And now, he even hesitated on whether or not he should talk, he wanted to, but his anxiety kept him from doing so. Undertaker smiled now and held out a hand to the boy, "Plan on sitting there forever? ~"

The boy looked at it with suspicion, "d-don't!" he stammered loudly. Undertaker rose his brow again, quite surprised by the sudden outburst. The boy huffed, latching his arms to himself, digging into his own skin with his eyes tightly shut. Undertaker paused and retracted his hand, looking at the insecure boy with an odd stare.

It took him a few seconds but then it came to him and he grinned to himself, _this boy wasn't use to being saved. _In fact, this very scenario was foreign to him because in all his life he was just a victim of other's desires. It amused him to a degree, seeing the boy quiver yet claim injustice in the deaths of his attackers. _**Humans are very interesting indeed . . . **_

Undertaker couldn't help but laugh and he didn't bother to restrain it as the other just bulged his eyes to the snickering "maniac". The boy watched in terror as Undertaker laughed wildly. His uneasiness grew as he watched and stared to the very much amused Undertaker. This man was crazy, deranged, _demented. _

The Undertaker finally managed to lull down his stream of snickering, "Ah~!" he sighed, exhaling and relaxing. "I could sit here and try to gain your trust buuutt~", he smirked, "why do something boring like that?"

The boy's eyes flared as within a matter of seconds, the Undertaker scooped him up and over his shoulder. "N-N-NO!", He yelped, his heart pounding in fear again as he clutched his nails into the other's back and arms, squirming and struggling to get free. "L-Let me go!"

"I can't do that~", he said going back to his playful tone, "I already owe too much to give you that kind of liberty, afraid I can't do it" he smiled to himself. _**What?—What?-What? **_The boy froze, ceasing his struggles_**. He owes too much . . . ?**_

It couldn't be real, but it made so much sense. That's why he was saved, that's why they were dead, and that's why _nobody ever cared. _His hands clutched at Undertaker's clothes, his breathing rising again, his vision blurring as they watered. Undertaker walked calmly and mentally paused momentarily, feeling the other's tears soak on his back as the boy hung his head low. _**He's going quietly?**_ Undertaker thought to himself, a bit surprised at that. _**Oh well, makes this job that much easier**_.

. . . . . . . Fire blazed as the night set on the dark forest. The captured target sat chained to a tree as his dried and expressionless eyes watched the flames. Undertaker sat across staring at the boy, still quite surprised with his "_cooperation". _In fact, it was too easy, far too easy, could he really expect that the boy has given up, as simply as that?

The boy could feel the other's eyes staring intently at him, though he could not see them. But he didn't care much, his eyes were dried and stiff on his cheeks, he hadn't cried that much in such a long time, he had forgotten how miserable it felt. Eventually, the staring was becoming uncomfortable and he turned to the Undertaker, "What do you owe . . . ?" it was low, hardly a mumble and if the forest weren't dead quiet, the other might have never heard him. Undertaker opened his mouth a bit, was the boy trying to determine if he was being "given away" for a worthy reason?

"You're not interested in the money . . . are you?" he asked another, though it was voiced lowly with no tone. Undertaker stayed silent for a bit before looking back to him, "I've no need for something as trivial as money~" He smiled.

. . . . "I see . . ."

The boy feel silent again and returned his observations to the flames once more. This kind of bugged Undertaker, the silence, the intensity of the scene, the other's willingness to give up. Not that it really mattered to him, he just wanted to the trip to have been a bit more . . . _fun._

The boy bit back his overwhelming feeling to cry. He cried enough for that day, he didn't want to shed them again, not for _him_. It was clear enough to him, that if wasn't for money, then he was definitely going to be given to someone who wanted the money as a means of satisfying what he owed. Even, he, himself could not believe he was giving up, sitting there, asking questions without as much as a fight. He always found reasons to run, to keep going, but it was getting tiresome to have to flee every single time only for his freedom to be deprived of him again and again.

What kept him going? . . . _**Why do I do this . . . ?**_

Then his eyes fluttered, gleaming in remembrance, his mind playing out a far distant memory. It was always just for the chance! Just a chance at freedom, that one day, he wouldn't have to worry about being the victim of other's desires, that one day he could lead a happy life because . . . _"You deserve it my dear sweet—" __**Because I deserve . . . a chance!**_

Just then the chains binding his arms moved slightly, alerting the Undertaker. The boy paused and averted his eyes back to the fire with a new motive in mind.

Undertaker saw it, even if for a glimpse, _something_ had changed in the boy's mind. His eyes no longer revealed a gloom, dark and lifeless expression but instead a new 'fire' ignited in those blue/green orbs. Of course, Undertaker knew people well enough to know what was running through the boy's mind_**. No matter**_, he thought to himself, after all, it's not like anything the boy decided to do now would change their current situation.

_**Though . . . **_

Undertaker grinned, piercing his eyes on the beautiful captured target through his silver locks of hair, getting a sense that the boy bound in front of him was going to end up becoming more interesting than he originally thought. "What is your name?"

The boy paused a bit before turning to the man who had asked, he stared momentarily before deciding to tell him, " . . . Haruka . . ." he uttered, "my name is Haruka".

_**Distant?**_ Undertaker took the names meaning into consideration, evaluating it, before smiling. _**Though . . . **_"It's a pleasure, Haruka~"

_**Though . . . this could be interesting. **_

**(Yes I know chapter Three wasn't so awesome, I'm really not helping myself out here, but I really didn't want some cliché meeting where "love at first sight" happens . . . that just wouldn't be fun enough, oh well, hope you enjoy!)**


	4. It's just business

Chapter Four: It's just business . . .

_**Haruka . . . such a befitting name for someone like him . . . **_

Undertaker was smiling and Haruka only stared, "and you are?" he asked feeling he had a right to. Undertaker paused but smiled again quickly, "I am Undertaker, at least that's what your kind calls me~" he said playfully.

_**My kind?**_ Haruka wasn't sure he had heard that right, but disregarded it anyways. "What do you prefer to be called?" he asked another question. "Undertaker~" he smiled and Haruka only paused yet not surprised. Haruka mumbled slightly in acknowledgement and went back to looking at the burning red orange flames. Haruka pondered in his mind, how would he ever get out of this?

He glanced back at Undertaker who noticed and smiled as a response. He quickly averted his attention back to the fire. He could get out of this, all he had to do was wait. He looked back at Undertaker once more, thinking him to be the type who doesn't fall asleep first.

Haruka purposely let out a yawn. Undertaker glanced to Haruka and grinned when Haruka's eyes started battering slowly, softly closing with a gaze still kept on the fire. "Sleepy? ~" Undertaker called out, making Haruka bat his eyes back open. Haruka looked to Undertaker confused, was he trying not to let him sleep? Had he already guessed it?

Never the less, Haruka decided to try and play it off, to make it seem "accidental". Haruka shifted his place, "N-no" he said making his voice sound sleepy. Undertaker rose a brow, quite amused at what the other was trying to do. "Very well," Undertaker smiled, "I guess that's lights out~" and he calmly laid down on his back, stretching his arms as he did.

Haruka paused, had he misread the other? No, he was sure Undertaker wasn't going to let him sleep but now . . . ?

Haruka waited a little before letting himself lay down and close his eyes, slightly peeking through his eyelashes to watch the other, waiting.

The flames were gone as night reigned over the sky. It had been three hours and Haruka finally opened his eyes, looking to Undertaker whose back was facing him, it was more than perfect. He carefully sat up, making sure the chains didn't move with him, he glanced at the other, no reaction. Haruka, with his heart racing, hearable even to his own ears, slowly and cautiously reached up to his hair, ever so slowly, taking out the pin from before.

He placed the blunt side to his lips and grasped on it with his teeth and carefully aimed for the keyhole on the lock. He clinked the pin to the side, trying to crack it open and was getting impatient when it wasn't working out. _**Please!**_ He begged in his mind and out of frustration, accidently pulled abruptly on the chain, making clanking noises. A loud sigh came from Undertaker and in panic, Haruka turned, still as the dead.

After a few seconds of nothing, Haruka went back to trying to undo the chains. _**C'mon, please . . .**_ he uttered in his mind continuously as he started to rapidly move the pin side to side, digging it into the lock. _**Work!**_ He yelled in his head just when a small _'click'_ sounded and the chains unlocked. He paused, feeling a tremendous amount of joy overcome him, being thankful for his "luck". He glanced to the sleeping Undertaker, quite unhappy about having to ditch the man who had ultimately saved him before . . . but even then, Undertaker had his own motives. No regrets, right?

He shifted slowly getting up, always sure not to wake up the other, he paced slowly towards the woods and away from Undertaker, ". . . sorry . . ." he said softly in a whisper before turning to leave.

"Sorry for what? ~" Undertaker's voice suddenly rose and Haruka paused in his steps, shocked. He turned cautiously and gasped when he found Undertaker right behind him, standing with what seemed to be a smile in his face, though, it was not a very friendly smile.

"Planning on leaving so soon? ~" he mocked, "I presumed it would have been sooner". Then Haruka understood, Undertaker _had_ seen through it all. Undertaker just let him think he hadn't and now he was probably laughing inside his head at Haruka's efforts. His eyes were wide in shock, his body frozen in its place, his mouth hung slightly open, "y-you knew . . . "

"Oh, don't be so dejected", Undertaker voiced smoothly, "there was no way you were going to make it anyway~" and with such a happy tone, he crushed Haruka's hopes there. His heart pounded, his legs went numb and he let himself slide onto the ground in shocking defeat, feeling all his emotions swirl to him and again, he wanted to cry.

Undertaker just stared at the human below him who tried desperately not to cry, though it was evident he wouldn't hold up much longer. He kneeled down, leveling with a shaken Haruka. He knew why he cried, as stated before, he's been around people long enough to know them. "There, there" he patted Haruka' hair. Not that he cared, it would just be a pain if the boy started crying again.

Haruka halted in his attempts, feeling a big hand come down on his head, the man practically telling him to _calm down?_

"No!" Haruka slapped Undertaker's hand away, pushing himself back, huffing as he did. "y-You can't tell me to calm down!" Haruka snapped to Undertaker's surprise, "How could you expect me to!" He had a point, but what intrigued Undertaker was Haruka's claim that he _can't_.

Haruka was sick of this, how many times would this have to happen to him? He knew he couldn't escape him, it was out of the picture. Feeling his eyes blur, getting watery, Haruka pushed Undertaker aside and ran back to the opposite side of the tree, cowering into a ball form, hiding his sobs away in his knees. "Why can't I just be left alone . . ." Haruka muttered under his breath, though it was hearable.

Undertaker still kneeled in the same spot, turning towards Haruka, that was easier than he thought it'd be, but also quite unexpected. Undertaker yawned and stood up and grabbed his chain and approached Haruka. Haruka didn't move but he could hear the other coming closer. "Ah!" Haruka gasped when Undertaker grabbed his leg only to see him tying it up and locking it. Undertaker held the other end and pulled slightly, tugging Haruka with it and he smiled.

Haruka eyed the chain around his ankle, having the strong urge to kick it away but paused, gasping, hitting his back up against the tree when his hair pin was held in his view. "Can't let you keep this now, can I`~?" he said playfully, shoving the hair pin in his sleeve.

His eyes widened when just at the edge, just at the corner, hidden in the back folds in Undertaker's sleeves, he caught a glimpse of a paper. Haruka mad a pretty good guess about what that paper was, the bargain item. He averted his eyes, not wanting to make it obvious that he had seen because, maybe just maybe, he could this to his advantage. And maybe, just maybe, the light of day hadn't shunned out on him.

The rest of the night was soundless and went by like a breeze until morning came. Haruka laid asleep, curled up from the shriveling cold that came from the night before. Undertaker sat inches away from the sleeping Haruka with his hands on his knees as he watched the boy's sleeping form. He could see why the poor boy was often targeted, he definitely was _beautiful_.

Though, such things meant little to him, there were always beautiful people being born into the world and this boy was no different than any of them. Besides, there was no point in such trivial things because in his lifetime, he figured life should just be more _fun_.

He raised the chain in his hand, thinking it fun if he were to pull the boy awake and drag him the rest of the way, but that all depended on how the boy decided to behave. Though, a sadistic part of him wanted him not to. Though, Haruka did seem to have random outbursts of confidence . . . better to test it to find out.

With a grin, Undertaker got up and started distancing himself, dragging along the chain with him until he was well enough away to give Haruka a rough pull. Having been dreaming peacefully, Haruka felt an odd and abrupt tug, pulling him away from the dream world and back into the harsher reality.

His eyes flared open in shock, "w-what?" He sat up quickly, wondering what the blazes had happened when an outburst of laughter resonated from a distance. Haruka's attention flew towards Undertaker who snickered and chortled, holding his stomach as he did. _**D-did . . . he . . . ? **_Haruka's mind considered the possibility and judging by Undertaker's sudden amusement, it didn't take long for Haruka to figure out what had happened. "T-That wasn't funny!" Haruka exclaimed feeling a slight burning on his bottom and thigh from being pulled roughly. And of course, no thanks to the assaulters from the day before, Haruka's clothes had been torn to rags, barely enough to cover Haruka's mid thighs, so the pull had slid his skin on the ground.

"Get up," Undertaker ceased his incoherent laughter and grinned, "we've got somewhere else to be~" he said playfully and pulled on the chain again, giving Haruka another rough tug against the hard ground. "Ah!" Haruka gasped, feeling it burn again.

Looking back to the Undertaker, Haruka nodded and stood up, rubbing his bottom as he did, "H-Hey!?" Haruka gasped as Undertaker gave another tug, though not hard enough to drag him off his feet. "Times a wasting~" He said playfully and began walking, Haruka following at a distance.

Not too long and they were re-approaching the village Haruka had recently run away from. Haruka dimmed his eyed to the ground, unhappy about being taken back. There was no doubt in his mind the previous "lord" probably had something horrible planned out for him. His steps slowed.

Undertaker noticed and glanced back over his shoulder at Haruka who held his head sunk low. Not that he could blame him, but _**It's just business . . .**_

People stared and gasped to see the odd man from the odd shop pulling behind him the boy detailed in the posters. Haruka fidgeted to the stares, uncomfortable with it and Undertaker trotted along with a slight frown, this would be bad for his business.

They walked and walked, passing by through more neighborhoods, each time, they just got worse and more rundown. Haruka was starting to worry about the people Undertaker planned on handing him to. He was starting to mentally panic, wondering if there was anything he could do to escape. Then he remembered that _paper. _

Yes . . . that paper . . .

Haruka's mind paced back and forth, unsure if he was going to make the right call but he didn't have enough time to as Undertaker stopped to a building with several men standing "guard" outside, giving Undertaker glares and the exchanged looks.

"Tell Fujin, his delivery is here~" Undertaker announced joyfully as the guards turned their attention to Haruka and to a poster in their hands, looking to one another before nodding in agreement. "Inside, but don't step out of line!" the warned and open the doors, Undertaker went in with a smile none the less, pulling Haruka to follow behind him.

The main door to the house opened and out stepped out a man in a dark grey robe, loosely dressed as always. "Ah, Undertaker" he greeted and Undertaker simply waved 'hi'. "You actually caught her—"Fujin sighed, quite surprised to see the tattered condition Haruka was in.

"Whoa, what'd you do, rape the poor girl before you brought her here?" Fujin mocked, giving Undertaker a teasing look. Haruka flinched. Undertaker laughed loudly, "Oh goodness no, let's just say I ran into some trouble makers about to make off with him" Undertaker casually explained.

Fujin paused and then smirked, "so it's she's a he, huh?" he turned back to Haruka who only froze upon his stare, "never would've guessed that" he admitted. "Well, you've done your part, you can leave him here, thanks Undertaker" Fujin thanked, scratching the back of his head. "Pleasure doing business~" Undertaker smiled before turning back to Haruka to undo the chains.

Haruka panicked, at this point, he'd be sold right off back to that disgusting man. He couldn't allow that, he just couldn't! "W-Wait!" Haruka threw himself on Undertaker, surprising everyone. "Please don't leave me here, Please!" he begged, his eyes tearing. Undertaker paused as Haruka clung to him and Fujin laughed, "Looks like he's attached to ya" ha mocked.

Undertaker sighed, "don't give me that look," he smiled, "this is just business, don't take it personal" He moved Haruka off gently. Haruka kept a pained and sad look on his face as Undertaker removed him away, "Pl-please?" He grabbed onto Undertaker's sleeve, giving him a hopeful look. Undertaker groaned ad Fujin kept laughing, no doubt getting a real "kick" out of watching. Undertaker sighed deeply, such frustrating situations to be in, "Sorry~" he smiled however, and backed away, heading towards the gate as Haruka only watched him leave casually.

A hand laid on his shoulder and Haruka winced, flipping away in shock. Fujin paused but smirked, "don't worry about it, we won't harm you" he teased. He waved for one of his men to come his way, "take him and put him away, and give him a change of clothes, that's just petty, we've got to make this transaction tomorrow, alright?" he carefully instructed his follower.

"This way" the follower led Haruka away and Haruka followed quietly but not because he chose to be quiet about the situation but because as they walked away, Haruka's mind panicked, _wondering if . ._ . he kept his gaze strong towards the ground, eyes darting right to left, and he squeezed his sleeves tightly, careful not to fold the paper hidden inside . . .

_Wondering if . . . he had done the right thing . . . _

**(Okay, hopefully it's getting interesting by now, so sorry the last three chapters were sadly short, I will try to expand them from now on, see ya on the next chapter!)**


	5. Striking a deal

Chapter Five: Striking a deal . . .

_**What did I do? What did I do?**_ Haruka panicked in his mind, biting his finger. He had thought of the idea of taking whatever paper the Undertaker had hidden in his sleeve as a means of being able to get away but he hadn't planned on actually doing it!

Haruka curled into a ball form, digging his head into his knees in shame of his actions. He was in another room now, without constraints but with guards everywhere, it's not like he could make any sort of escape. He was given a new robe to wear, of course it was a females kimono but it was lovely, light pink with cherry blossoms crooking in from the corners and sides. He whined softly, before sighing deeply, "maybe I shouldn't have done that . . ." he muttered to himself while gazing down to the floor. But . . .

If he hadn't, any means of escape and any hopes for a second chance would be completely void, maybe this was his only way because . . . surely, he thought to himself, the Undertaker would have to come back for it. And what then? Trade it off in exchange for his freedom? Undertaker could just take the paper if he wanted to and leave him there and then it would have all just been a waste of time. _**But even so . . .**_

Haruka shook his head and slapped his cheeks together, mentally noting to himself to get a grip. After all, what was done was done and now he could only sit back and hope things would go his way . . . even if they seemed utterly futile.

'_Knock_' '_knock' 'knock' _and Haruka turned his attention towards the door as it opened slightly only to reveal the man clad in dark grey. "Got a minute sweet cheeks?" He said playfully but not as much as Undertaker would sound. Haruka said nothing and only squirmed a few inches away until his back hit the wall side. Fujin noticed but made no attempts to approach Haruka.

"Looking better too, I see" he remarked, noting to Haruka's new kimono, "Better than those rags you were wearing, eh, sweet cheeks?" it was more of an obvious comment rather than a question. Haruka only kept quiet as he watched Fujin come inside the room, closing the door behind him, though, not in an ominous way.

"So," Fujin sat down, across from Haruka, "tell me about you". Haruka looked to Fujin in somewhat of surprise, was he seriously asking him that? Or was this just a means of passing time by?

Haruka averted his eyes away to the ground, "does it matter?" it came out more direct than he had intended to, but made no effort to correct his tone. Fujin paused for a bit and sighed, "Look sweet cheeks, I don't like having to do this kind of dirty work, but the money at stake, well . . . I just can't pass it up and . . ." He started talking, as if to justify his actions, but It only made Haruka sick to his stomach to hear petty excuses.

"It's not okay!" this time Haruka had intended to sound serious and straightforward, because everything, absolutely _everything_ was not okay. "Oh, so you're not as shy as I thought you would be" he smirked, as if Haruka's comment meant nothing, gone through one ear and out the other.

Haruka looked away, what was the point of this man's visit? To gaze upon him? Laugh at him? Judge him? What?

"So, who's this landlord dude?" he asked a more _unpleasant _question and Haruka's eyes widened a bit, remembering him. "Please . . ." Haruka spoke softly, almost trailing off, unsure of whether or not he should finish his sentence, "I don't want to think about _him_, n-not . . . not now" it come out soft but with a hint of fear.

"I'm taking it he uses you as he pleases?" He guessed almost correctly. Sure, the landlord had tried many times but always failed since Haruka always fought him off, even if it was at the expense of being hit. "N-not exactly . . ." Haruka thought he might as well mention that, since being known to have been _used_ did not sit all too well with his stomach.

"Oh, so you're a bit of a fighter" he guessed it correctly and smiled, "I'm impressed". "How have you managed to take it this far without being completely abused?" he asked another question and Haruka only wished he could glare at him, did this man have no shame in asking such unpleasant questions?

"I just . . . managed" there was no need to go into details, after all, he'd have to go back to "managing to get by" as soon as they took him back.

Fujin said nothing at first before sighing, "well, I can tell you're not lying, after all," he trailed off, lazily stretching his arms up high, "I saw what you hid in there sweet cheeks". Haruka's eyed bulged widely, Fujin had seen? "So, I can tell you can manage to get by, you do seem to be pretty clever, not to forget, sneaky".

"But, I'm afraid I can't let you keep that, it was a strict bargain and as soon as he figures out you took that from him, well, for one, he's not going to be very happy with you and two, he's not going to very happy with me" he explained slowly and calmly, his arms crossed and his shoulders relaxed. "And you see, friends don't cheat each other, so I'm afraid you're going to have give that back now" he raised his palm, expecting Haruka to hand over the paper.

Haruka harped at himself in his head and he glanced at Fujin, becoming quite irritated, "why should I?" Fujin paused, "come again?" his voice got more serious. Haruka flinched a bit but bit back his fear, "It's because of you two that I'm caged again! You guys aren't doing me any favors!" Haruka stammered though it wasn't technically all true. After all, if Undertaker hadn't come when he did, who knows what state Haruka could've been in at this moment?

Fujin stared for a few moments, noting the tears that were welling up in Haruka's eyes, "You're pretty cheeky, I'll give you that, but even that charade, you can't pull off, so just save us time and hand it over" he said calmly, really trying not to be an "asshole". He could be if he really wanted to.

Haruka barely noticed his eyes blurring with swelling tears and he gasped in slight surprise. Fujin made a bigger emphasis on his open palm and Haruka bit his bottom lip before sighing and taking out the paper from his sleeve and placing it on Fujin's palm.

"That's a good boy" he remarked mockingly and Haruka only pushed himself back to the wall, placing his head on his knees, looking off to the side in somewhat disappointment.

Fujin rolled the paper up and placed it within his sleeve before glancing back to Haruka. "Did you keep his paper, hoping he would come back to see you?" it was sarcastic but he hinted at something that made Haruka's stomach turn. "No", he couldn't bite back that glare and his tone came out darkly. Fujin blinked for a few seconds, laughing aloud afterwards, "Then what were you trying to accomplish by holding onto this?"

". . . Freedom . . ." what was the point in hiding it now? His voice came out dejectedly.

Fujin stopped laughing, finally seeing the relationship with the paper and the boy's freedom. He sighed inwardly, "even if you tried to make a deal with him, he would've just taken it, you know" he informed, not that it mattered anymore anyways.

Haruka said nothing and kept his fazing gaze on the ground. Fujin sat for a moment, pondering something in his head.

"Tell you what sweet cheeks, let's make a deal" he proposed and Haruka's attention was snapped back to him in confusion. "Tell me everything I need to know about your abusive landlord and I'll let you keep this paper".

Haruka paused, blinking a few times, "what . . ?" he was severely bewildered.

Meanwhile, heading to his bizarre shop, Undertaker trailed along quite giddily. Going home would be stress free and he could finally go back to serving his "customers", not that the man had any. His shop came in his view and he smiled, almost "floating" to his shop, weirding out the people around him as he did. He opened the door, welcoming the mixed smell of wood and chemicals, "Ah~," He exhaled, "shop sweet shop" he laughed to himself as he walked over to the back door of his shop.

He lightly touched the knob on his door before smiling and reaching out for his key, which laid wrapped around his neck. He propped the key in the keyhole and turned before hearing a _'click'._ He smiled and opened the door, revealing a nearly blank room with only a desk and a chair at the opposite corner. He walked over and felt for a loose wood piece in the walls before pushing it back a little. Several '_clicks'_ and_ 'clacks'_ and the wall propped itself up before making a 180 degree spin. Notes, journals and his most recent studies were posted on the opposite side of that wall.

He smiled to himself, lightly touching all his research with inner joy before reaching into his sleeve, "To the collection you go . . . ?" He paused suddenly, his smile becoming less friendly and his eyes, if one could see them, twitched.

"But when?—" and he paused upon remembering a certain beautiful beige blond with peacock colored eyes who had thrown themselves at him not so long ago. For what seemed to be done calmly, Undertaker hid the "research" wall and slowly walked out of the room and locked it before running his palm through his bangs, revealing his Shinigami green eyes casting a serious expression, _**Sneaky brat . . .**_

However, back at Fujin's . . . "w-what?" Haruka stuttered.

"Yeah, you've probably been there long enough to know the entire layout of his home, you tell me where he keeps his safe and I'll let you keep this paper, so when my friend comes back, and he will, I'll let you gamble a deal out with him." Fujin casually explained.

Haruka sat bewildered and shocked, was this for real?

"Look at it this way sweet cheeks, I like ya and I don't particularly like doing this type of dirty business, so I'll let you play a game I like, I'll let you gamble for your freedom" he huffed, feeling proud with himself for some odd reason. Probably feeling like some sort of genius for coming up with this new "game".

"Although, I don't like going back on my word, I can't pass up the information only you can give me about that fat rich landlord" he informed, "so here's how it'll go" he cleared his throat, sitting himself straight up. "You wager the paper for your freedom, if he says yes, I'll let you go, and your ex-landlord can keep on thinking you've run away, but if Undertaker says no," _**Like I predict him to**_, Fujin said quickly in his head, "Then I'll still rob that petty landlord and you'll be all he has left" he smirked and Haruka flinched to those last words.

Haruka said nothing, almost close to refusing the gamble, since the chances of Undertaker accepting his proposal are very slim. Fujin noticed the slight hesitation in Haruka and chuckled. "Think of it this way sweet cheeks, at least with this, there's a chance you'll go free, isn't that enough for you, just a simple chance?" he tried to reel Haruka in for the deal, the landlord's money sounding too good to pass up.

Haruka paused, that was exactly what he had been hoping for all along! Could he really afford to pass it up? If he didn't accept, Fujin would just give back the paper to Undertaker and sell him off for the reasonable price but at least, if he did, there was that slim chance . . . of course that slim chance involved haggling the gamble with Undertaker, but overall it was a great chance, one Haruka just can't pass up.

Haruka looked up at Fujin, trying to let all the hesitation go in his mind, he sighed, "I'll tell you everything I know about his home".

Fujin smirked and patted Haruka's head, "That's a good boy" he remarked again before tossing the paper lightly back to Haruka who caught it.

Fujin snickered a bit, chuckling behind his grin, "a word of advice," he looked to Haruka, "try to be as _persuasive_ as you can" he chuckled more, narrowing his eyes on Haruka's body. Haruka only blinked, not quite sure what Fujin had meant by that, but nodded none the less. Fujin huffed, placing his fist under his chin, _**Innocent, you're too innocent . . . boy . . .**_

**(Hey there everyone . . . I'm not so sure I should continue this series, I mean I love it, but it's not getting the ratings I would have expected it to get , It's not for certain yet, but I'm starting to get a little discouraged here)**


	6. Unpredictable

**(I put in a small er. . . scene, *action you might say *cough* *cough* action, so yeah, hehe, enjoy)**

Chapter Six: Unpredictable . . .

_**Be persuasive?**_

But how could he be persuasive to someone so . . . odd? Fujin had left temporarily, apparently getting whatever materials ready before hearing Haruka out. Though he had warned before leaving, if any of the information was false, Haruka would be punished . . . but punished how?

Haruka waved it off, and in any case, what reason would Haruka have to lie about the information? It was that _man _after all. Usually, Haruka would be one to feel bad about things like this but . . . he figured it was money that made that man the way he is . . . maybe that's what needed to be taken away? Haruka sighed deeply, "Maybe it's for the best . . ." he muttered to himself.

"What's for the best?" Fujin's voice resonated and Haruka turned to find him already back. "Haruka didn't say anything and instead swallowed. Fujin raised his brow in a few moments of pause and suddenly threw his head back a bit, letting a laugh escape his mouth. "Don't tell me you're actually feeling bad about this?"

Haruka just averted his eyes, not because he felt Fujin didn't need to know, but because it was something even he couldn't explain to himself. He's always been like this, always so _concerned_ for everything and for some odd reason, everyone . . .

Fujin said nothing, it was quite evident in enough in the boy's expression that he'd get no answer. He scratched the back of his head and sat, setting out a large piece of paper and a brush and ink bottle. Haruka just stared at the materials, "am I going to write . . .?" he asked looking at Fujin with a confused face.

"Nope sweet cheeks, you're going to draw me a map of his house, you can do that much, _can't you_?" the last part came out in a slur, probably to make an emphasis to Haruka that'd he better know how. Haruka winced a little, getting the hint, "I-I can manage . . ." and slowly he picked up the brush and opened the bottle of ink.

Fujin relaxed his shoulders, watching the nervous Haruka draw a map of the landlord's home. _**Kid's not that bad at drawing . . .**_ he noted as Haruka moved in elegant and soft, quick strokes, somehow precisely laying out a beautiful house design for a map. In fact, it was too good . . .

Fujin smirked to himself, maybe this could be useful. If Undertaker says 'no', he originally said Haruka would remain slave to the landlord, but with a useful hand like that, perhaps Haruka could be of some benefit. Haruka was beautiful, that much was obvious the naked eye, and perhaps that beauty could be of use. Anyone would want him, even his enemies, they'd take him and keep him, no doubt. And Haruka would be able to map out for him his enemies' hideouts by memory. He'd then be rescued and give up the information. _**Yes, **_Fujin thought to himself, _**He could be pretty useful . . .**_

That is of course, if it wasn't obvious enough the boy had a conscious.

A knock came from the door and a bald man opened it slightly, never coming inside. "Excuse me, but he's—"and Fujin raised his hand, signaling the other to stop. Haruka looked up confused. "Don't stop sweet cheeks, I won't accept any time wasted" and with that, Fujin stepped out of the room.

"Since when?" Fujin asked, the kind tone from before gone and replaced by a more serious one. The bald henchman followed, noticeably keeping his distance in respect to his superior. "Just now Fujin-sama" he reported.

_**He's back rather fast . . .**_

"Did the men properly welcome him in?" he asked disregarding the comment he made in his head. "Ah—y-yes Fujin-sama" the other said. Fujin kept his attention towards the entrance with a smirk, "good".

Meanwhile, Haruka continued to elegantly and skillfully draw out the house map, finishing it, it was truly a piece of work. Haruka closed his eyes, remembering the landlord's home, making sure he didn't forget anything, he wouldn't be able to take it if the deal was revoked for a simple mistake. He pondered, pretty sure everything was correct. He looked back at the map, an 'X' was placed for where the safe was as well as information detailed to the side of any traps he was aware of. Haruka smiled softly to himself, "freedom . . ." it was but a small whisper filled with hope.

Spears and weapons pointed at Undertaker from several of Fujin's henchmen, all with serious glares on their faces. Undertaker stood, unfazed, he'd usually play along with Fujin's little _welcomes_, raising his arms to his head with laughing gestures. But this time, he just wasn't in the mood for games. "Not playing along this time are we? Fujin mocked but it was clear Undertaker wasn't very happy. "There's a little thief in your home, Fujin" It sounded as if he wanted to be playful but it was a dark tone instead.

Fujin remained calm and smirked, "I know" he admitted. Undertaker eyes bulged a bit, not that anyone could tell, but they quickly went back to normal. Of course, Fujin would be the type to keep quiet about this, which is precisely why he made such a good "_friend"._

"Come on," Fujin turned his back, waving an arm signaling for Undertaker to follow, "I'm sure you'll find this interesting" Fujin's men dropped their guard. Undertaker rose a slight brow, what was Fujin up to now?

They entered an empty room with a table in the center and two seating pillows for them to sit on. It was silent at first, the two just staring at each other as Fujin waved his men to leave them be. "I noticed lil' sweet cheeks took something I specifically remembering giving you in return for his capture" Fujin started talking first, breaking the silence.

"And you decided not to tell me? Oh dear~," Undertaker went back to his usual playfulness, "and here I thought we were friends" it was sarcastic of course, but then again, usually everything between these two was.

"You'd come back for it as soon as you noticed anyway" Fujin stated. Undertaker paused a bit, "true". "Anyways, I've made a little deal with 'sweet cheeks', I think you'll find it most intriguing" Fujin said ominously, getting Undertaker's attention.

Fujin smirked to himself, "sweet cheeks goes free if you say yes and he's a slave if you say no" he said simply, which didn't explain anything. "That goes without saying that sweet cheeks has your paper still" he added. "He'll wager it for his freedom, I've let him do that" Fujin laughed now, throwing his head back slightly as he did. Undertaker's gaze was serious but curious, what did Fujin sit to gain in return? Fujin stopped laughing, turning his attention back to Undertaker, "of course, money, as we all know, is the world's newest power" he rambled lowly, "and I want all of it" Undertaker huffed, no doubt Fujin really meant power in that statement.

"Sweet cheeks' promised me a map to old fat Landlord's safe in return that I let him wager it" and then Undertaker understood. "So, why are you telling me? ~" Undertaker asked playfully. "Obviously," Fujin laughed, "cause you're my friend" it was also sarcastically said but Undertaker said nothing after that.

"Go on," Fujin sighed, letting his shoulders relax loosely, "I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you where he is." Undertaker stood but was stopped, "A little treat as well, "he huffed, "enjoy the kid if you want, after all, I'm sure he'll be as _persuasive_ as he needs to be for his freedom." Undertaker wasn't oblivious to what Fujin had meant, but that was just insulting. Without any further words, Undertaker left the room. Fujin laughed to himself, he was pretty sure Undertaker didn't like that last comment, but friends tease each other . . . right?

. . . . Haruka sat, awaiting Fujin's return. He sighed but paused when a knock came from the door. Haruka waited for the other to let himself in but paused in confusion when no one did. '_Knock' 'knock'_. Haruka rose his brow and stood up to answer the door, sliding it slightly open. His eyes bulged widely at the sight of Undertaker, not quite expecting him and out of impulse, shut the door right away. _**Ehhh?**_

Undertaker paused, not quite expecting that reaction._** Interesting . . .**_

Haruka momentarily panicked, he wasn't ready yet. The knock came again and Haruka had forgotten he'd shut the door on Undertaker, "Oh!" he opened it, "s-sorry" he said softly. "You don't usually shut the door on someone who's trying to get your attention~" he said playfully, letting himself in as Haruka backed away to a distance.

"Y-you just surprised me . . ." it was fairly true. Before Undertaker had the opportunity to speak, Haruka bowed, "I'm sorry!" Undertaker paused, also not expecting that. "I-I took this!" Haruka pulled the paper out from his sleeve, "I'm sorry, I thought when you'd realize you'd come back and that I could make a deal with you, but . . . "Haruka stopped. _**What is he doing?**_ Undertaker wondered to himself, overly confused with the boy's methods of "wagering".

Was he perhaps trying to appeal to his good side instead of flatly getting to the point? Simply stating their wants, that's what anyone else in his situation would do. Undertaker watched the boy fidget with himself, eyes darting side to side nervously as he tried to explain himself.

"Seriously, what kind of wager is this?" Undertaker muttered to himself under his breath and Haruka paused, "huh?" Then Haruka stopped, his face going red in embarrassment. _**Eeehhhh?**_Haruka yelled in his mind, **the wager!** . . . And of course . . . he had forgotten. "I-I mean," Haruka stammered awkwardly, "I-If you want it back, g-get me out of . . . here" Haruka said, each word getting slower and softer, the tone heading towards confusion.

_**Hah . . . ? **_Undertaker's mind slowly processed it, had the boy possibly really have forgotten about his own wager? He stared at the boy who tried to look serious. With a deep inward sigh, Undertaker rose his palm to his face, so far this boy was doing the opposite of what he was expecting . . . that was new.

Interesting?

He was right to call this strange boy interesting. From the moment they had met, instead of "who are you?" It was "why did you kill them?" He went quietly and suddenly acted on impulse in the forest. He even took his paper without him noticing . . . or expecting it from the boy for that matter. And now, he was apologizing when he should be haggling a wager?

Undertaker sighed, dragging his hang through his bangs, glancing a look to the confused boy. Haruka paused, laying eyes on the other's bright green ones, they were so beautiful it was almost mesmerizing. Undertaker noticed the other's staring and let his bangs fall again, before smirking. Fujin had said the boy was most probable to do _anything_ for his freedom.

Not that a one night stand was what he was after, he was just curious about what the boy would do, since, he did seem to be quite unpredictable. "I'll take it and get you out of here" Undertaker said, cutting off his playful tone and Haruka paused surprised to have received a "yes".

"You just have to do one thing for me" and Haruka paused as Undertaker cocked his head softly to the side. "w-what?" Haruka said in a murmur, getting a bad feeling from it. "Ah!—"Haruka yelped as he was suddenly forced onto the ground, Undertaker hovering just slightly above him. "Give me a night to remember~."

Haruka's eyes went big in shock and immediate fear as his hands were pinned away above his head. Undertaker watched the boy's expression from underneath him, scared and utterly vulnerable. Undertaker dipped in, planting a kiss on the boy's soft neck. Haruka jolted in surprise to the odd and tickilish feeling traveling down his neck. Undertaker grazed the delicate flesh with his teeth before sucking on the area. Haruka twitched, his eyes wide open, his form frozen at the other's touch. "S-stop it!" Haruka whimpered a demand, though one could hardly call it a demand.

Undertaker ignored as the boy began to struggle in his grasp. He nibbled on the slowly bruising area, drawing out surprised gasps from the boy. Then he firmly held Haruka's hands up with one of his own, the other hand traveling to grasp Haruka by the jaw.

Undertaker gave his newly formed 'Hickie' one last lick before pulling away to forcibly take Haruka by the lips. Haruka's eyes bulged wider as a tongue invaded his cavern. He sought to fight away from the other's tongue who tasted his very own. It was warm and skillfully done. Haruka shut his eyes tightly, constantly trying to turn his head sideways to escape but Undertaker's hand held his jaw firmly in place. It was getting hard to breathe and Haruka's struggles were beginning to subdue through the lack of air.

Swiftly licking Haruka's lips as he pulled away, Haruka began to pant and gasp for air, an evident blush swept across his face. He hadn't meant to take Fujin's words seriously, but even Undertaker had to admit, that last one was pretty _sweet_. Undertaker huffed to himself, "If you want me to take you out of here, you know what you have to do now, and freedom is what you want, no? `" Undertaker mocked playfully. Haruka's eyes went wide, quickly recovering from the last ''attack".

His mind darted in surprise from what had just been done. He showed a pained expression before looking away, his face saying his defeat. Undertaker smirked to himself, releasing Haruka from his grasp. _**Finally, something predictable**_.

'_Smack!' _and just when Undertaker had thought that, a hand flew straight to his face, turning over his cheek to his shock. His cheek pulsed in warmth as he turned to look to Haruka who had tears streaming down his cheeks, "I don't care if you leave me here anymore, but I won't give you that!" He yelled through his unwavering sobs. "Just go!" he stammered and Undertaker paused surprised to the boy crying under him.

One night was all it would cost for freedom, and the boy was choosing to pass it up? No . . . Undertaker looked at him again, it was clearly evident now, that a request like that was definitely taking away from his freedom. Undertaker huffed to himself . . ._** Unpredictable again . . .**_

Haruka paused his sobs when a hand laid gently on his head. He glanced up through his blurred vision, surprised to see Undertaker's green Shinigami eyes through his bangs with a soft smile placed on his lips.

"You're quite the odd one, aren't you?" Undertaker said, wiping away the tears that fell from Haruka's cheeks as Haruka looked up to him with a confused and shocked look.

_**Certainly interesting . . . completely interesting.**_

**(Hey guys, hoped this chapter has finally caught some people's attention, trying hard to make good quality work here!) **


	7. Thank you is a dangerous phrase

Chapter Seven: "Thank you" is a dangerous phrase . . .

Momentarily amazed by the sudden kindness, Haruka looked up in confusion to Undertaker who wiped away at his tears. They were such big and cold hands against his warm, red cheeks. But imminently, Haruka turned away, refusing to look at him.

Upon turning away, Undertaker sighed and paused a bit, his newly made mark on Haruka completely visible now. He groaned lightly, it was too obviously placed. For sure now, Fujin would make fun and Undertaker didn't doubt the possibility.

Haruka's mind, meanwhile, played back what had just occurred, getting angrier with himself over and over again. How it pained him to be so _weak._ Feeling lighter, Haruka turned back to find Undertaker off of him now and sitting across from him.

Slowly, Haruka pushed himself up, sliding himself away from Undertaker until his back touched the wall and even then Haruka wished he could get further away. Undertaker noticed, "Be calm, I'll not do something like that again~".

Haruka rose his brow in slight disbelief and kept his distance anyways. "I'm not interested in such _base_ desires" he added, rolling his eyes, not that Haruka could see it anyways. Haruka gave a confused look, why was he still here then? It was obvious Haruka already rejected the proposal made by Undertaker, unless, that wasn't really it.

"Then what do you want?"

Undertaker smiled, "Just what you stole~". Haruka lowered his eyes, "_stole", _he hated the sound of it, being called a thief. In slight hesitation, Haruka finally sighed and handed over the paper. Undertaker took it with a grin, "Did you take a peek? ~"

Haruka shook his head, should he have? Undertaker rose his brow, "why not?" What kind of question was that? Haruka paused a bit confused, "I-it's not my place . . ." he said slowly. _**Hah?**_ The boy had clearly stolen it in hopes of wagering but was worried about knowing his _place?_

Undertaker sighed, Haruka was indeed interesting. He stood up and smiled, "Coming? ~" He asked heading towards the door. Haruka looked at him in surprise, did he really mean to get him unbound from his chains? "I-I can . . .?"

"You gave me what I wanted, it was a deal, right? ~" Undertaker said mockingly but Haruka only sat in shock. He really meant it! He was really going to get him out of here! Years bound from the chains of desire and now they were being shattered. No amount of words could coincide with what Haruka was feeling and so tears swelled up to his eyes and started to fall within seconds.

Undertaker paused as Haruka wept, what an unpleasantly awkward situation to be in. "Hey now, don't cry" he said a bit confused by these tears. Haruka shook his head, the streams of tears still falling and he smiled, ". . . Thank you . . ." it was soft, a mere whisper, but sincere.

_Thank you?_ Undertaker could not remember the last time he was thanked. Sure, he'd heard it countless times but it never meant anything. It was always used in business transactions, but it was merely to appear as good businessmen. But now, here, sitting and weeping, a young boy—Haruka, was thankful, and thankful to him. And it was real, not just some word to pass the time, not just some line used to appear thankful, no, it was real, Haruka was really thankful and it was a real and sincere means of thanks . . .

Undertaker paused, placing a hand to his head, was he really letting some line get to him? _**Unbelievable **_Undertaker grumbled to himself. "Alright, alright", Undertaker said coming closer, approaching Haruka. Haruka, too busy in his tears of happiness, gasped when he was lifted off the ground. "Shall we go now, princess? ~"

Haruka flushed red, embarrassed to be carried like a bride, "P-put m-me down" He pleaded and stuttered as Undertaker walked out of the room with him.

"Well I didn't actually expect you to accept the offer" Fujin smoked laying against the wall, just a bit outside of the room. His eyes trailed to Haruka, catching a view of the bruised flesh and then to the slight red hand mark on Undertaker's cheek, "I'm guessing you didn't get your way with him" he mocked, puffing out smoke.

Undertaker grumbled in his mind, he knew Fujin would mock this. "No, apparently not~" he said playfully none the less. "You going to let us go? ~" Undertaker smiled and Fujin huffed, looking to Haruka, "Finished what I wanted?"

Haruka remembered and fumbled his way off of Undertaker's arms, running back into the room and out with the map, "Here . . ." he said slowly, handing it to him. Fujin took it and viewed over it, "Hmn, really talented you are at this too, such a shame" he muttered under his smoke, "You've even detailed traps for me I see" he noticed.

"Ah—um, just the ones I'm aware of" Haruka added nervously. "Oh?" Fujin rose his brow and suddenly shuffled his hand into Haruka's hair, ruffling it with a smile, "You did good kid, you're free to go". Haruka paused surprised, _praise?_

"U-um, thank you . . ."Haruka smiled softly. Fujin stopped, "what for?" he asked a bit confused. Undertaker also starred at Haruka, he was doing it again, _thanking people._ "F-for giving me a chance to get my own freedom" Haruka explained still smiling softly. Fujin blinked a couple times before laughing, "Wow sweet cheeks, are you for real?"

Haruka gave a confused look. "You don't thank the people who hold you captive, besides, to be honest, I was more than sure he'd say no" Fujin admitted. Haruka paused a bit, "but, thank you anyways" he said it again. Fujin paused, probably starting to understand why Undertaker said yes. "Yeah, yeah, don't be so nice sweet cheeks or you'll make me fall for you" Fujin laughed a bit, ruffling Haruka's soft hair one more time.

"Ehh?" Haruka gasped a bit surprised by that statement before feeling a hand brush on his shoulder. "Time to go~" Undertaker notified to Haruka. "See you around Undertaker, Haruka" Fujin smirked to the two, taking another puff of smoke.

The other two left, passing the gazes of Fujin's men and soon passing the gates of Fujin's home. Undertaker made way in the direction of his home and stopped upon hearing no other footsteps. He turned slightly to see Haruka bowing politely, "Hmn?" he rose his brow. "T-thank you!" Haruka said bowing and then standing straight, "but I think it's best we go different ways now" Haruka smiled a bit, "I-I mean, I've bothered you enough as it is so I . . ." Haruka stuttered, waving his arms around trying to formulate the right words.

Undertaker was a bit amazed, despite being prone to being assaulted, the boy didn't bother asking for even one night's stay just so he wouldn't _bother_ him? True, the boy had given Undertaker more than enough trouble and it'd probably be best to leave him alone but . . . doing that felt like losing to the boy's unpredictability.

He watched as the boy continued to nervously try and explain and Undertaker just huffed to himself, "You plan to sleep outside? ~" he mocked, "You know you'll just be raped right? ~"

Haruka jolted a bit, Undertaker had a point but he wouldn't dare ask for protection or even a place to sleep. He laughed a bit, gripping the sides of his dress tightly, I-I guess . . . I'll just have to . . ." Haruka was scared out of his mind of sleeping outside alone, especially at night.

Undertaker noticed Haruka gripping his sides and could tell Haruka was afraid. He ginned a bit, "Since I did save you, I guess it's my responsibility to make sure you're alright, you'll be staying at my shop~" he said. Of course, Undertaker wasn't going to ask, he doesn't do the asking after all.

Haruka couldn't pretend he was not relieved but he hesitated, "b-but . . ."

Undertaker didn't allow Haruka time to finish arguing against the idea and started strolling away, "come~" he smiled and walked. Haruka didn't move momentarily before following right afterwards, catching up to Undertaker but keeping a respective distance behind him. ". . . Thank you . . ." Haruka whispered and Undertaker paused a bit before continuing to walk. Indeed, as he thought, those words were _dangerous_ . . . .

They managed to get back in silence, each too busy in their own thoughts to acknowledge any form of conversation. Haruka stopped a bit, upon looking at the shop he had entered. He looked at the coffins laying disorganized on the floor and pressed up against the walls and to the jars of uniquely strange possessions on the shelves. He looked to the small little desk inside that led a small window opening to the outside. It was open, and Haruka guessed Undertaker would gaze out from it to the townspeople or to the sky.

Undertaker watched Haruka to see what reaction he'd make to his shop since everyone seemed to be a bit surprised or mortified when first entering, including Fujin on his first visit. Instead, Undertaker was a bit surprised himself to see nearly no reactions, only the look of curiosity on Haruka's face.

How many times, in such a little time, had this boy done the opposite from what Undertaker had expected? Undertaker smirked to himself, admitting in his mind that it was quite fun to be wrong. It made being around the boy more tolerable.

Haruka turned his attention to Undertaker when the other cleared his throat. "This is where you'll sleep~" Undertaker said giddily, pointing to an open coffin laying on the floor. It looked fairly comfortable inside. It was cushioned in white and had a white pillow in it. Haruka stared at his "bed" for that night.

Undertaker waited for another reaction from Haruka. Haruka bent down and pressed down slightly on the white cushion before turning slightly, "Thank you . . ."

_Thank you?. ._ . could the boy not be more thankful? The worst part to Undertaker was that it all sounded rather sincere! But seriously, he couldn't possibly mean that?

Unknowingly to Undertaker, Haruka was actually a bit excited to sleep in a coffin but was afraid to act excited about it. He had always wondered what it would be like to be dead and now he'd sleep in a coffin.

He crawled inside, it was more spacious than it looked. Haruka let a small smile escape onto his face as he placed himself comfortably in his little coffin bed. Undertaker felt he had hallucinated, had Haruka really just _smiled?_

_**Unpredictable, unpredictable . . . .**_

Undertaker sighed, leaving to get Haruka a blanket before he hurt his head wallowing in Haruka's weirdness. Haruka on the other hand, had forgotten momentarily about Undertaker and instead fidgeted around inside the coffin, having "fun" as he did until something fell and blocked his view.

He paused, sitting up and looked down to a dark red blanket. Haruka flushed beat red, embarrassed that he acted the way he did. Undertaker grinned, "Enjoy your sleep! ~" he said before leaving to another room. Haruka sighed in embarrassment before pulling the blanket closer to himself and smiling softly to the direction Undertaker had left in, ". . . thank you. . . really . . ." he said lowly, not meant to be heard. But unknowingly to Haruka, Undertaker was just behind the door and had heard it perfectly fine. He groaned to himself, those words really were dangerous for him to hear.

The next morning, Undertaker yawned, since he had taken an unexpected nap for himself after reviewing his research. He sat rigidly on the chair with his upper body partially on the desk. He stretched his arms and stood, thankfully his body wasn't like human's and could withstand a night's sleep and the rigidness that came with it the next morning.

He hid his research behind the wall where he kept it and headed out of the room, locking it before turning to look at his shop, his eyes roaming the entire place. It was quiet. . .

He spotted the red blanket Haruka was supposed to be using to sleep in folded nicely and placed on a table. He paced himself to the coffin and found it empty. He darted his eyes around and Haruka was nowhere to be found.

His eyes stopped on a thin paper laying flatly on the table on top of the dark red velvet blanket. It read in elegant letters:

"_Thank you, you've been more than helpful to me.  
>I admit I was afraid of you back when we met in the forest,<br>and it wasn't funny when you attacked me earlier,  
>but I see now you are not a bad man<br>and for that,  
>Thank you."<em>

Undertaker paused feeling a laugh wanting to rip itself out from his throat. _**A good man?!**_ Undertaker scoffed to himself at Haruka's obvious naivety. Still . . . it felt nice to be so sincerely thanked, not that Undertaker would ever really admit it . . . out loud anyways.

**(Yeah, yeah, not so great and no this is not the end, still have a lot more planned!)**


	8. Love is for the human heart

Chapter Eight: Love is for the human heart . . .

_How? . . . How?_

Blood splattered, screams echoed and bodies fell limply one by one. The sound of his blade stopped, ceasing its swings. He laid back onto the wall, letting himself pause moments after the small massacre.

_How?_

His eyes rested to the only limp form in the blood stained room who laid unconscious rather than lifeless. His eyes narrowed, not particularly fond of the situation he had found himself in . . . again. And so, looking to the young defenseless being laying on the ground in newly tattered clothing, he couldn't help but wonder. Just how was it that he found himself in the exact same scenario as before?

-Flashback-

Putting aside the note, Undertaker continued to laugh to himself. He leaned onto the table and stared out the window, it was rather early and so no one was out yet. Only the sun light beamed through the dark room.

"Time to check the agenda! ~" Undertaker snickered to himself. He did that every day, though there was never really anything to do. Flipping through the pages, he stopped, "Oh~", he smiled, "so there is something . . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

A battered carriage creaked as two old and out of shape horses aimlessly pulled slowly. Undertaker whistled and hummed to himself, sitting atop the cheap wooden carriage, since, for having no real business flow, this is what his money could afford. In the back, he carried a coffin, a very nice one in his opinion. It was black, shiny and made out of greater material than wood. It had delicate and loosely elegant silver swirl designs going around the coffin.

And though all of his coffins were well made, he was still not a charitable man, his customer was, of-course, paying a handsome fee. And although money was worthless in his eyes, his coffins and work was not and unfortunately acquiring the materials for his work came at a price in this world and so he'd had to play by the human's rules. . . . For now.

His next destination was to a small town to the east, but it wasn't far and even with his old carriage and horses, he'd arrive momentarily. Not long after, the carriage was prodding through the small village. He looked around, it was in fairly bad condition, but then, with Japan westernizing, times for the middle classes became a little harsh. Riots opposing change occurred almost all the time and so economic disasters were nothing new anymore.

What he hadn't expected is the lack in flow of his business. Surely, riots and fights led to many deaths, yet, no one dared to enter his funerary shop for services. He sighed, how unfortunate. Several other villagers stared at him in confusion and others gave him glares. Seemed as if having pass byers was an 'unwelcomed' thing.

He stopped the old horses, parking off to the side of the road. To the right, was a house, bigger than most but not as impressively big as Ciel Phantomhive's establishment. He thought back to the funerary store back in England, there was definitely more business there with the additional perks of messing with Ciel and his demon butler, Sebastian. Those two were certainly interesting . . . .

Brushing off the memory with a snicker, he stepped off his carriage and welcomed himself into the garden that stood just before the main entrance. An old man was in the garden, his hands and clothes dirty from the work.

The old man turned slightly and acknowledged Undertaker's presence. Meanwhile, Undertaker worked on unstrapping the beautiful coffin, "where should I put this, sir~" he asked, a grin on his face with the coffin leaning on his back.

The old man stood, dusting off the dirt from his clothing, "please," his voice was frail, "over there" he pointed. Undertaker looked, there was a center cropped out especially for the size of the ordered coffin etched in the garden between several kinds of flowers. "Oh, how lovely~" Undertaker commented, taking a good guess at who the coffin belonged to now.

He set it down and Undertaker snickered in his mind, for something as beautiful as his coffin, the flowers seemed to compliment it well. "She was a good wife . . ." the old man suddenly said, catching Undertaker's attention. The old man stared off to the skies as if his wife was there watching him. He smiled, "one day I will join her too . . ."

"But until then, my work is here" he then smiled to Undertaker. Undertaker simply smiled, not having any real interest in where the conversation was going. The old man stared at Undertaker, "Your smile makes you look unhappy . . ." he commented and Undertaker mentally paused. _**Oh?**_

The old man sighed, "though, you still are young, it's not unusual for you not to understand"._ Wrong_. It was all wrong to Undertaker. Of course the elder spoke of love, but the elder failed to understand how unhuman he was and how love was a simple base desire meant only for a human heart. Even demons and Shinigami's understood that much.

Undertaker smiled, "is that so~" he said, readying his carriage to go. The old man simply sighed and paid for the coffin. "Only you can decide" he said softly. Undertaker paused, "Something like love, only you can decide, not anyone, and not even fate".

Where was this old man going with this? Undertaker's desire to leave grew stronger. "You will find someone," the old man smiled, "everyone eventually does, but whether you choose to follow or leave them behind, that is only something you can decide."

Undertaker simply nodded, getting annoyed and bored of the conversational lecture. He got back on his carriage, the old man waved and murmured something. If Undertaker hadn't been inhuman, he might of not have heard. Undertaker simply huffed to himself and went his way. _**What an unpleasant business transaction . . .**_

Passing through the village, it was an annoyance that the old man's words seemed to ring in his head though he understood not why. Love was for the human heart, it was completely impossible for beings such as himself to fall in love. Though, his mind wandered to the demon butler. That one did seem to be rather attached to his food. Was it possible that Sebastian, a ruthless demon, loved his human master?

Undertaker laughed aloud, startling several others as he passed by. Sebastian? In love with a human boy? It was utterly _laughable_ since the possibility was high, so much that it was _gross. _After all, -

"Stop it!"

Busting through the side of an alleyway, came none other than- "Leave me alone!" Undertaker paused, so this is where he had gone . . . Behind, came running several shabby looking men, all drunks by the looks of it. All men who were simply out, trying to satisfy their savage need for pleasure, preferably in young and lovely prey.

His eyes narrowed on the glimmering beige blond hair, _**Haruka . . .**_ He couldn't help but laugh. All that trouble earlier, cries and pleads of "freedom" only to be caged not moments later. It was outrageously pitiful.

Haruka huffed and panted, his stamina exhausting, everyone passing by was but a blur in his vision, all except- shining and glimmering to the sunlight were long locks of silver hair. His mind blanked, his eyes couldn't possibly be deceiving him, so _why_ was that man here? Had he received his message and have been displeased by his rudeness in leaving without a word and come looking for him? Haruka shook the thought from his head, no, it wasn't like Undertaker at all and even if he didn't know the man well, he could tell that much.

Was it a mere coincidence? But if so, then why? Could it be that the twisted gears of fate were turning, choosing them as its new victims?

Kissy sounds, whistling and yells rang and pulled Haruka back to reality. Their eyes, and Undertaker's, though not easily seen, Haruka could feel that they met and it took every bit of suppression to not cry out for help. He had done enough, Undertaker more than likely was glad to be rid of him and so averting his eyes to a saddened gaze, he brushed off Undertaker's existence and ran past the carriage.

_**What . . . ?**_

Exactly his thoughts, what was _that?_ Just like that, like a gush of wind, he had brushed him off? The urge to whip his head and watch him had beat him, turning his surprised gaze to the running boy. Haruka felt those eyes burn on him and accidently slowed his maneuvers when a giant and rough hand clasped onto his shoulder, pulling him back abruptly.

And following after, more hands tugged on him, restraining him, capturing him. Haruka shivered, the feel and tugs and gropes felt dirty and filthy, his mind screamed, beckoned him to shout for help- to call for _his_ help.

"C'mon beautiful, we'll show you a good time" one said, dragging him, his heels scraping into the ground, his socks becoming brown from the collision of the dirt. He struggled in their grasps as they tugged and pulled, he could feel his clothing stretch, being ripped in the process.

Everyone merely stared and did nothing and continued on their paths. That was the norm, Haruka was used to not being saved, but then why, deep in his aching heart was there hope? His eyes never left Undertaker's from that moment on.

He could feel himself being dragged away to who knows where. His breathing quickened, his mind raced, his vision blurred, enveloping in his tears. He was downright pathetic, he felt it, that was the sight of him, and this was his life . . . . _But even so_ . . ."P-please!-"

Undertaker just watched as they hauled Haruka away, he watched his struggles, the confliction that was evident in his mind. It meant nothing to him, their time of acquaintance was over and done with and so he recalled the note, _**a good man?**_ Haruka was just about to find out just how naïve his thinking was. Readying himself to leave the village, he paused when Haruka's voice called out.

_But even so . . . _"P-please," Haruka's tears streamed down, "save me . . ." his voice but a whisper filled with sorrow . . . .

The men dragging him away had no idea, no clue about what Haruka meant or to whom the phrase was directed to. They figured the pitiful boy was begging someone in the crowd at random, hoping someone would care. They snickered to themselves and at the hopeless boy, after all, no one in this god forsaken town ever cared for another's well-being.

Meanwhile Undertaker sat still, as if frozen. He didn't care, he didn't care, it's what he'd tell himself, so why was it bothering him? Why was it being etched in his memory, the sight of Haruka enveloped in his own tears, being pulled away?

No . . . he'd seen that once before and it hadn't affected him before. . . . Was it because Haruka called out? Called out to _him?_ "Tch!" Undertaker bit his lip, _**how disdainfully annoying.**_

Haruka was thrown and with no seconds to spare, they crowded him, uninvitingly roaming their disgusting unwelcomed hands over him. Haruka struggled, fought back, bit, and scratched where he could. But he was merely one versus many and the fight seemed hopeless. They scowled at his scratches and winced at his bites, their desperation for pleasure and satisfaction grew and Haruka received heavy blows for his incompetence to abide by their wants.

One bite drew blood and the man yelped in surprise as the others laughed at him. His anger raged and he pulled Haruka's hair, it painfully stinging his head. Haruka winced and whimpered as they laughed and ripped his clothes to pieces. "Stop it!" he yelled, his voice finally busting through his unwilling exterior. His sobs echoed through the walls and the men grew tired of this.

"Shut up!" and a blow to the back of his head made his world spin, his vision blurred, blackening and he could only hear. A loud '_BAM_' propped the doors wide open. Haruka receded to unconsciousness, his mind only wondering if he was being saved.

-End of Flashback-

Tapping his fingers lightly in a re-occurring pattern to the ground, Undertaker's mind was boggled, he haggled himself, searching for answers to his own questions as to why he had chosen to save Haruka again.

A moment's passing of the old man's last words popped into his mind. He laughed softly, "You say '_I'_ will fall in love?" he snickered, it slowly turning into an abrupt crazed man's delirious echoes of laughter.

It '_pittered'_ and _'pattered'_ not a few moments later, the rain washing over the land. Undertaker looked back to the unconscious Haruka, brushing back his bangs, his green beautiful mesmerizing glowing orbs piercing its gaze onto the delicate beauty. His expression was serious and he looked back to the rain through the minimally opened doors, "Oh~", he went back to his usual tone, "it's seems our Lord is crying" he mocked.

"No matter" he said darkly, though there was no one to hear him. He glanced back at Haruka, an overwhelming feeling of disdain washing over him and he couldn't keep up his "giddy" farce. His face expression went dark again-

_**Shinigami's do NOT fall in love you silly old man**_ . . . .

**(Phew, sorry, I know it's been a while, but was previously busy with my finals and studying or what not, college is not as easy as I thought ^ ^ anyways here's the long awaited update, sorry its short)**


End file.
